Peace is a Lie (Imbalance)
by HelenaUrie
Summary: First and foremost: I don't own Star Wars. This stemmed from a request I got on Wattpad. Anakin joins the Son, and together they escape Mortis. (Clone Wars.) There IS an epilogue that can be found on Wattpad. I chose not to upload it here due to its rushed nature. Couldn't find the tag for the Son. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Note: There is an au to the original scene in which the Son shows Anakin a vision of his future. (2008 Clone Wars animated series; Season 3, Episode 17.) In his vision, Anakin foresees his wife dying in childbirth, as well as additional traumatic events. The Son, just like Sidious in Episode III, promises that if the Chosen One joins him, he will have the power to save the ones he loves (combined with the vow of ceasing the suffering that he may one day bring).

* * *

The violent winds of a gloomy and deadened Mortis howled in the smothering air. Anakin could feel the growing blackness as he descended into the Well of the Dark Side by the instruction of the Force apparition of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The heat of the lava washed into his face as he flew closer and closer to the large, flat chunk of black stone jutting out from the scorching magma.

Some fiery, unrelenting dread and rage choked at Anakin's lungs, making the young man scowl. The Dark Side was incredibly strong here, even stronger than what had now seized this nexus of the Force- it was almost overwhelming, even to Anakin. Mortis was indeed an extraordinary place, unimaginably immersed in the strange energy that surrounded and bound together the universe. It must have been why Master Qui-Gon had managed to manifest himself, despite the death of the Daughter and the demonic wrath of the Son.

The stone - Anakin's makeshift landing pad - was etched with an intricate pattern near its center; luminous orange markings crossed into what Anakin knew as the symbol for the Dark Side. In all honesty, this was expected. Chambers of magma pooled around, flowing down endlessly from looming towers of obsidian. Lava bubbled and spewed, lapping at the stone edges of the horrid magma lakes. Sparks of fire drifted carelessly in the air.

Anakin's jumpspeeder landed smoothly onto the obsidian. Looking around, he saw the same things as before- lava, stone, the bowel of Mortis violently vomiting magma out from its core. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and a frown of confusion lit upon the Jedi's face as his sharp eyes searched around.

Nothingness... then, a presence of pure darkness.

"Welcome."

Anakin's scowl grew to surprise, then utter disgust. He swiftly turned around, knowing the Son was there to greet him. The wide arms of the Embodiment of Darkness were stretched wide as a (false) show of hospitality as he approached the young, powerful man standing near the center of the stone.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding." The glowing red eyes of the Son bore into the blue irises of Anakin. Clasping his hands behind his back and letting his broad shoulders sink, the Son continued, "we don't have to be... _enemies._ " A slight smirk dawned on the demon's ashen face as he towered over the supposed Chosen One.

Anakin's brows scrunched in revulsion, while harsh, icy blue eyes glared with accusation at the Son. "You murdered your sister!" A gloved index finger pointed at the Son's black-clad chest, the place which held his cold heart. The young man drew closer, still meeting the demon's gaze. "The Force is out of balance. I _have to_ stop you."

The Son grinned. "Must you?"

A saber was ignited, illuminating the dark, obsidian surroundings with blue light. Anakin shifted his weight into the position of a pounce, ready to strike the Son. Yet when he began to move, the saber was deactivated and drifted away into the waiting hands of the demon. The knight gasped and reached out in panic, though his recovery efforts were useless.

"There is no use for such crude implements _here_." There was a pause. "I have a gift for you." The Son turned away from the newcomer, the same evil smirk persisting on his face.

"I've had _enough_ of your trickery!" Anakin glowered at the treacherous spawn.

The Son turned his gaze back to Anakin. "Oooh, but you will like this one, I promise." He drew closer to the Chosen One, until Anakin could feel a strange, angry tingling down his spine. Bending down, he whispered into the man's ears:

"What if I could show you... the _future_?"

As the Son stepped away from Anakin, darkness invaded and protruded past the Jedi Knight's mental defenses and straight into his mind. Dizzy with pain, Anakin clawed at his hair, crying out. "No, stop," he begged, eyes frantic, head bursting with echoes of torture.

"Know yourself. _Know what you will become!_ "

The knight's face twisted in torment.

Growing satisfied with Anakin's reactions, the Son disappeared into a furious storm cloud, leaving his guest trapped inside the wrath of his "gift". Darkness tore at Anakin's mind, taunting him, ripping the Light away until he was exposed fully to what the future held...

Whispers of looming darkness... wails of pain...

Obi-Wan's gaze tilting to the ground as he moaned in agony... Padmé... _Padmé_ screaming, begging for help... Some unrecognizable man hidden away in the rolling blackness of the cloud, choking to death...

He clenched his hands into fists as he shouted to himself, "I WILL NOT LOOK!"

Fear… anger… hatred... suffering...

 _"The Force is strong with you."_

A hideous, croaking voice; a shriveled, aged and deformed body, two rows of yellow, decayed teeth. Lightning leaking from the gnarled fingers of some treacherous sorcerer, striking down upon one's body, casting nearly unbearable pain to his heart and spreading throughout his nerves...

The frightful face of an unarmed youngling as his, _his_ gloved hand raised the ignited lightsaber, preparing to kill... The bodies of young Force-sensitive children, tumbling to the floor, the thumping of their tiny, fragile hearts entirely stopped as they joined their peers in eternal rest...

The black cloud constricted Anakin, clutching at his throat, suffocating him with anguish...

Padmé, _his angel_ , pleading him to stop as she was raised in the air, gurgling and clutching at her throat, until there was nothing left but weak whimpers...

Obi-Wan's saber swinging down, cutting into his flesh and his heart...

A distraught and heartbroken howl: _"YOU WERE MY BROTHER, ANAKIN!"_

Piercing pain, ringing through his ears, into his mind...

False promises spewing out from a rotten mouth: _"A powerful Sith, you will become."_

The tortured, hoarse voice of a limbless form, three words tumbling out from cracked, ruined lips as he was devoured by a shower of molten rock, fire eating away at his skin, setting it ablaze, flames dancing across his back and into his throat and lungs and heart and burning away his flesh and taking his life away: _"I HATE YOU!"_

An entire _planet_ , exploding and shattering, until nothing was left but ashes drifting into the black void of space...

Lightsabers, cutting into more flesh, brutally ripping apart the fragile bodies of innocents…

Strangled officers in grey uniform, clutching at their throats in despair, gasping for what precious little air was abandoning their lungs...

Pain... SO MUCH PAIN...

Anakin's knees buckled as sorrow overwhelmed his frail mortal body. The dark clouds pressed onto his skin, collapsing into his heart, casting its shadows with no hesitation...

"No... NO... NOOOOOOO!"

Dark, hysterical cackling, accompanied by a raw, intense burning that set aflame unhealed wounds, aggravating them, making him bleed... Rattling breathlessness, panting for air, pleading for it but then the oxygen would cut apart his lungs and sear him alive and oh Force he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe where is the air he couldn't breathe-

 _"Every Jedi will be hunted down and DEFEATED!"_

Yellow eyes, rimmed with red; the lethal and indifferent gaze joining the red blade and piercing into the heart of younglings... Sick, cruel smirking as the corpses collapsed and rolled limply, onto the cold, hard ground...

 _"The Republic shall be reorganized into... the FIRST GALACTIC EMPIRE!"_

Thunderous applause as liberty died, sucked into the void, overruled by the black and unyielding power of tyranny...

His limbs were gone, replaced by bulky pieces of metal... knives penetrating his skin... Soundless sobbing and desperate croaks escaping from a functionally useless, entirely scorched throat... Sunken eyes, gruesomely charred flesh, smoking remnants of hair falling away as ashes...

Lightning... blue, terrorizing, torturous lightning, spreading across his body...

Steady mechanical wheezing haunted his head, sending chills of fear and destruction down his spine... Blood-red visors puncturing his shields and glaring straight into his eyes, threatening destruction and death...

A looming figure kneeling before a hunched form, its monstrous and skeletal helmet bowed in obedience. The mechanical knee threatened to tear away the flesh of his remaining organic legs, yet his words were of compliance and unbending loyalty, for he was aloof, depressed, in torment, and the only thing that remained by his side was this immortal figure of looming Darkness...

 _"Yes, Master. As you wish."_

Soldiers screaming for their lives and the now-dispensable lives of their comrades: _"OPEN FIRE!"_

Corpses... lifeless gazes, staring at blank ceilings and bloodstained walls... Pools of scarlet, massing around the dead bodies of fallen men... A sole survivor frenziedly scrambling away, only to crumple to the ground with the impale of a crimson blade through his chest...

 _"Vader... it's Vader! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

Tears leaking from his wife's eyes as the cries of newborns filled the air... A final, desperate plea, _"Save me!"_

Matted hair falling to her sides, her voice breaking and choking, her wails for salvation unheard and therefore uncared for, and those damn tears, cascading down her beautiful face... Her life force draining away, gorgeous head lifelessly lolling to the side as the babies wailed for their dead mother...

Padmé... _Padmé! Angel! PLEASE!_

Agony, AGONY, CLAWING AT HIS MIND, SHATTERING HIS SANITY APART LIKE GLASS UNTIL THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT BUT SHARDS AND BROKEN PIECES AND THE DUST DRIFTING LIKE WASTE INTO THE DREADFULLY HUMID BREEZE-

The dark cloud abandoned its constriction and dissipated into the lava of Mortis, leaving Anakin kneeling and panting on the ground, begging for mercy. The Son approached the man, his lightsaber still clutched in hand. Anakin's face was pressed into his palms, his mind drowning in despair.

"I won't do such terrible things," he sputtered, his voiced laced with anguish. He stared at the ground, tears threatening to spill out. He could not look up; he could not confront the images of the future, let them occur, and remain _sane_. He could not lose his angel, like the way he lost his mother- to leave her fending for herself, to leave her helpless, to leave her to... die. "I won't lose my wife. I _can't._ "

"Yes," the Son murmured. "But it doesn't have to be that way. The choice is still yours to make."

"How?" Anakin questioned, his voice raspy and hesitant, the whispers of fear and suffering still casting shadows in his mind. He rose, though still positioning his back toward the demon. Could he... could he trust this man, this demon, this vile and ruthless manifestation of destruction?

The wide arms of the Son stretched out before his hands joined together to clasp at the lightsaber that he still held. "The Future, by its nature, can be changed!" Striding to Anakin's side, the Son raised a hand into a tight fist. He vowed, his voice filled with power: "Join me, and _together_ we will _destroy_ this emperor you see in your visions, we will save the ones you love, and we shall _end_ _war, corruption, and SUFFERING THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY!"_

Exhausted, desperate blue eyes bore towards the Son's face. There was one thing he wished more than _anything_ else in the universe; he was tired of fighting, done with the constant battles and the disruptions and lurking darkness that seemed to await around every corner, fatigued of never being there for his angel... "Will we bring... _peace_?"

"Of course."

A moment's hesitation was brought forth, as Anakin's blue eyes searched the remarkable and pronounced tattoos etched on the Son's ashen face. "...But you are... _Sith_. How can I trust you?"

The Son's disgust was evident as his lips curled up into a snarl. Red eyes glared down with accusation on his companion. "I am no _Sith_. Sith are the vile vermin who manipulate the Force instead of making connection to it; I _am_ the Force. I have the ability to save your wife and cease the suffering you may cause, as well as the power to bring peace to the galaxy at large... now, tell me, my friend: will you join?"

And then, there, another vision dawned upon Anakin- him and Padmé in that gorgeous green field on Naboo, the sparkling waterfall's chorus alight behind them, and two beautiful children running circles around their picnic blanket... warm, beautiful sunlight, casting its golden rays to the grass... a mop of precious blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes, a delicate braid of brown and intelligent lips smiling back at him… His eyes lit up in awe and sheer wonder at the contrast between this peace and tranquility and happiness of an alternative future, and the dire scenery that he was granted to see moments ago. He wanted _this_... a family, a life with no more war, a family in which he could love and protect...

The hand which held Anakin's lightsaber stretched outward, offering the weapon to its owner as a token of trust. Reluctance entirely non-existent, Anakin took back his saber, then stared into the glowing red eyes of the entity which stood before him, tall and grand as ever.

Three firm words escaped from Anakin's mouth.

"I'll join you."

Obi-Wan piloted his jumpspeeder across the deadened lands of Mortis until it spiraled down the monstrous sunken hole in the ground that was the absolute Hell of this planet. The Jedi Master gracefully landed, stepping off his speeder to discover Anakin's vehicle close by, but not catching his presence.

The bearded face searched with a frantic calmness for his former padawan. There were footsteps from behind, and a dark, menacing, terribly pained presence... Startled, a hand moved towards his lightsaber, but with a quick realization of the man's identity, no damaging action was taken.

Obi-Wan turned around to find his brother, expecting (or, hoping for) a casual smirk and sarcastic remark for his master's panic, but receiving the sight of gleaming yellow eyes and a ring of black and bloody corruption around his ghastly eyes.

"Anakin! Are you alright?" Extreme concern and caution were evident in the man's voice.

The young knight glared at him. "There has been... _a change of plan_." A slight, rather nonchalant wave of his hand caused Obi-Wan's jumpspeeder to flip over and tumble into the lava. _Plop._ The burning red liquid gulped it down, hungry as ever. "Sorry." Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan's gaze for a moment, voice suddenly filled with despair and torment.

"You will _not_ understand what I have to do to end the Clone War."

The yellow Sith gaze drew back onto Obi-Wan, an index finger pointing with accusation at his chest, hatred bleeding from a raised voice. "You _will_ try to stop me."

And then, with no warning, red lightning struck his body, searing through his flesh, sending waves of agony to his brain. Some invisible dark magic picked him up and callously threw his smoking body to the side, onto the ground, near the edge between the lake of lava and the safety of the solid stone.

The Son.

"Ahh!" Slowly rising, he clutched at his chest for a moment, panting for breath. "Anakin... WHY!?"

For a moment, Anakin's eyes were filled with remorse. "I'm sorry... but I have seen that it is the _Jedi_ who will stand in the way of peace." Then, as if distraught and deeply desiring to escape, he hopped onto the remaining jumpspeeder and quickly flew away.

Tears prickled at the corners of his grey-blue eyes as he gathered his strength and pulled himself into a feeble standing position. _No... no... no... What has the Son done to him!?_

The Son turned to him, a pleased smirk on the hideously thin face. "He's _mine_ now." The humanoid body abruptly shifted into the form of an ugly grey gargoyle and leapt up, shooting into the cold Mortis air with a great flap of large wings. Obi-Wan watched helplessly as the Son faded into the black background, attempting to formulate a plan to escape from this dreadful place. Wicked laughter echoed down the tunnel, making Obi-Wan's surroundings feel a few degrees colder.

Ahsoka had just finished repairing the shuttle when Obi-Wan's comm came in. The padawan picked it up immediately, expecting urgent news.

She was correct; Obi-Wan's eyes were shining in worry.

The Jedi Master was about to order her to disable the shuttle (he hadn't even begun describing the situation yet, though she had noticed a certain franticness radiating in her Grandmaster's voice) when the young Padawan sensed an alarmingly familiar presence outside, yet now alight with a fiery, passionate darkness...

Tearing off her goggles and quickly ending the comm, she disappeared into a hiding place.

Anakin Skywalker's jumpspeeder skidded to a halt right before the entrance of the shuttle. Bright yellow eyes gleamed with fury as heavy boots marched up the ramp, directly entering the small cockpit. Anger made him oblivious to his apprentice, who was hanging on the ceiling directly above the short gangway, body as close to the metal roof as possible, patiently awaiting to pounce down and approach Anakin.

Beside him, the abandoned comm beeped. Soft feet landed onto the hard floor; finally, Anakin heard and turned around. Instinctively his right hand moved towards his lightsaber; however, he realized that for now, the weapon may not be of use.

"Ahsoka."

Treacherous, startlingly bright yellow ( _...Sith!?,_ Ahsoka thought with unease) eyes gazed down into her green irises. Her master's expression was serious, unlike the typical casual grin that he tended to greet her with (though of course, Mortis was an exception for all the absurdity and haunting events that had occurred and stressed the trio), and the thinned lips even depicted a trace of rage.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, and for a moment, she was too disturbed to answer. She was completely unprepared for this ghastly appearance- an appalling complexion around his eyes that took on the shade of decomposition, a murderous glint in those alarmingly yellow eyes, that darkness that boiled around his skin, trying to suffocate her alive... _Did- did the Son- the Son's deception-_

The unanswered comm beeped once more- an urgent message from General Kenobi. Skywalker called the intricate machine into his robotic hand, then, without any effort, crumpled the thing into a worthless piece of scrap metal.

"Master! What-"

"All communications with that monster will now cease. _Do you understand_?" The deep voice was flooded with anger, the Sith eyes glowering down upon her in distrust and unrelenting outrage. His teeth were clenched as he seethed.

"What happened to you!?"

The rage suddenly died down; a hesitant, weary sigh was emitted. "The Son offered me the power to change the future, to... to stop the suffering I will cause."

 _I knew it!_ "Master, his promises are _lies!_ " She shot a hand out, urgently squeezing his arm, relieved her master did not flinch. Inhaling, she pleaded, "Please, don't trust him, don't let him lead you astray... I know you're in there, I know you know the truth! He's using you, manipulating you to make himself-"

"SILENCE!"

The shriek echoed around their small enclosure; the arm was withdrawn from Ahsoka's grasp.

"You don't know what I have seen!" The bellowing voice suddenly went quiet as the pupils dilated in fear. "...Countless people dying, wailing as loved ones are torn away from them... red blood stains on the floors, men drenched in blood, their clothes shaded with the stench of rot... younglings mercilessly stabbed to death... howls of agony... innocents screaming useless prayers, desperate to survive but ultimately realizing their entities are failing... So much... _pain_... I can hear their cries..."

His voice was no more than a blubber as the tall frame subsided upon itself. Unstably, he had slumped into a chair, eyes hollow and unfocused, staring blankly at air.

Although quite shaken by the rather vivid description, Ahsoka knew she could not waste this opportunity. Gloved hands reached out again and gently clasped around Anakin's fingers as a means of comfort. "The Son showed this vision to you, right? And he showed you pain, then a way to make it better?" She inquired, keeping her voice soft.

Slowly, as if being drawn back to reality, Anakin nodded. Ahsoka continued, "See, Anakin? This is all a part of the Son's plan, to manipulate you to his cause. Deceit is of the Dark Side."

A tense silence ran between the two as Ahsoka waited for a response. Yet instead of subduing Anakin like she had hoped to, what followed was an outburst. Once more, Anakin drew himself away from Ahsoka's touch.

"How can you not understand!? I can stop the Clone Wars, I can save people from dying, I can bring peace!" His voice cracked near the end, and he huffed a little, trying to catch his breath.

"Master... please. Listen to me." Desperation bled out from her attempted calm tone.

"NO!" The cry was firm and definite as the golden eyes shone, more luminous than ever.

"Mast-"

Anakin's cybernetic hand moved towards the weapon attached on his belt, and effortlessly plucked the familiar weight off his waist. His metal thumb hovered just a bit away from the activation button. "If you will not listen to me, then I will do what I must."

There was no more mercy and compassion in those blazing eyes, now- perhaps even the recklessness had become a thing of the past. All that was left was a haunting hatred and hopelessness, reigned by the control of the embodiment of Darkness.

"Please, Master. It doesn't have to come down to a fight." Her voice was so sincere, and there was so much hurt in it that Anakin almost retreated, but... he had to... and he would destroy every blockade to his goal...

"Master, don't do this. I beg you."

For a moment, she swore there was the subtlest bit of regret and shame in those lifeless yet flaming eyes. Hope exploded in her chest, then-

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." He closed his eyes and breathed, just once.

A brilliant saber hummed to life, illuminating the dark cabin around them with an icy blue.

Two sabers, yellow and green, soon joined into the glow. "Master, I had hoped we would never come to this... but perhaps this has become inevitable." She bit back the tears that threatened to well at the corners of her eyes; she could not weep, not now; nor could she bear to hurt him, in her regained sanity...

The blue blade struck down, and Ahsoka brought forth her duel blades to counter the offensive. She decided she would not attack, but only defend, for it was the Jedi way to be merciful and forgiving and save the fallen, and that she never wanted them to fight-

The blades clashed once more, and her master let out a mighty roar of frustration. Yellow eyes gleamed with blood-thirst and some twisted need for vengeance (which she hoped, as she clung on with all she had, wasn't directed at her). Ferocious swipes hailed down upon her nimble body, but with her master's teachings, every block was successful.

With the Dark Side erupting around him, Anakin struck blow after blow, growling and screeching. When he landed his lightsaber once more onto a cross made from her two, his apprentice managed to seize the opportunity of pushing the weight of his offensive backwards, then flipping out of the shuttle and landing elegantly on her feet, like some Corellian sand panther.

"Argh!" Anakin jumped out, following her, though his movements were not as agile as that of Ahsoka's. As soon as he came close enough, the blue blade came down again, slamming down on her defense, harder and harder with each attack...

Gritting her teeth, Ahsoka was barely managing to fend off her master's wrath. She closed her eyes, attempting to draw on the Light Side only to remember that it was gone on this planet...

Suddenly there was a hand on her right wrist, gripping with inhuman power and twisting the hand sideways into an unnatural position, forcefully wrenching her saber away. She tried to hold on, her knuckles turning bright white, but her master's strength proved too much, and as the pain coursed into her upper limb, her weapon collided with the ground.

With shock, Ahsoka realized she could not hold her defensive anymore, not if she wanted to get out of this alive. This wasn't Anakin... a demon had replaced him. Her master's eyes were alight with murderous glee.

Skillful with Djem So, Ahsoka began pressing her attacks (though still careful to never cause any physical damage), yet her master easily blocked her blades, bringing forth an onslaught of parries. The glowing eyes glimmered as some savage smirk thrived upon his lips. His blade rushed forward, blocked from harm to Ahsoka by her remaining blade. Anakin pressed harshly, and his apprentice struggled to resist.

Ahsoka backflipped, momentarily escaping from her master's lightsaber. Yet before Ahsoka's re-position was complete, Anakin had leapt towards her, not aiming for her head but her weapon-

With a quick swipe, her green blade was sliced in half and thus, she was deemed disarmed. The glow vanished into the Mortis night, as Anakin raised his blue blade and prepared to strike the final blow-

"Master, don't do this!" She wailed, fear penetrating her voice.

There was a pause as Anakin realized what he was about to do. The blade shut off, and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, before Anakin snarled and reached out with his free hand.

"You will _not_ stop me!"

 _No._

She was lifted into the air, the remaining stump of a blade tossed to the ground as she desperately clawed at her gurgling throat. Eyes wide, she begged once more while air escaped from her lungs, "Mast-... please-..."

He stepped closer as his fingers pinched, squeezing callously, watching with pleasure as oxygen was sucked out from her body. The monster was going for the kill. The smirk grew wider as he envisioned a future of a cleansed galaxy, without scum like her, without cowards who value pity and mercy-

 _Her corpse, lying lifeless on the cold, hard soil..._

Then, the realization that he could not do this, that he could not end his sister's life.

The choke lessened ever so slightly as he gently tapped a finger to her forehead, rendering her unconscious. Head falling backward, her limp body collapsed to the ground. Her head lolled to the side in a deep sleep.

He knelt down beside her and softly whispered: "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Ahsoka. When I return, the galaxy will be a better place. I promise."

The yellow tint in his eyes faded just a bit as he walked away, up the ramp of the shuttle and to the piloting seat. The Son was already waiting, cold-blooded and satisfied smirk ever existent as he viewed the scenery outside the transparisteel screen of the shuttle.

"I assume you are ready, my friend?"

Anakin nodded, hands gripping on the controls as he stared straight ahead.

The shuttle flew into dark, starless Mortis sky, leaving the Father, Obi-wan and Ahsoka behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: AU.

Note: I'm already bad at action scenes, and this just makes it worse... Words just don't come out. So... sorry if the fight scenes seem dull.

* * *

With every passing moment the Dark presses stronger and stronger, diminishing the power of its counterpart. Nobody, especially the wielders of Light, could give a logical explanation on _why_ or _how_ ; there was only confirmation that the phenomenon was happening.

Sidious could feel the darkness seeping into his creaking bones, pushing and expanding his powers, seemingly ushering it to grow into something magnificent. It felt wonderful- the glorious thought of reigning a galaxy-wide Empire, the pleasant itch of his Force Lightning increased to extreme magnitudes, the bowed heads of countless slaves, _all his..._

Count Dooku had been assassinated just a few standard hours ago; nonetheless, his death was not of concern. The man was old and therefore dispensable, and with his careful manipulation throughout the years, he would soon have a new apprentice to replace his mediocre pawn.

Inside his empty office and sitting in his cushioned chair, viewing the durasteel Coruscant skyline blend into the shimmering pink-orange background, the Sith Lord cackled, blue eyes abruptly flashing a tinge of hysterical yellow.

"We must destroy the Sith, my friend. Those feeble scum are unworthy of their title and their claim of domination over the Force."

The Son had led Anakin to a quiet, unoccupied location near the Senate building. In his uncontrolled excitement, the entity's red eyes glowed just a bit brighter today.

Anakin could not help but let out an enthusiastic smile. "Finally, the ultimate Sith Lord shall be destroyed, and the War shall perish. Finally, all the lives lost shall be avenged..." Eagerly, his yellow eyes met the Son's gaze, his cold, passionate voice firm and determined. "Tell me who I shall slaughter."

"Palpatine. I am sure that name sounds familiar."

His companion nodded as his eyes shone bright with bloodlust, and the Son's heart soared; the death of that twisted crook shall soon come! Yet there was also that slightest bit of mistrust- after all, the sniveling monstrosity had been at Anakin side for more than a decade, providing false nurture and feeding him twisted lies. The Son leaned down until he could whisper into Anakin's ears:

"Quell all the disbelief that may exist in your heart, for when he reveals his true self, you will see..."

He had heard a few sounds outside- why was there a scuffle right at the entrance of his office? And did he hear the ignition of a lightsaber!? Where was the security-

He could feel Skywalker's presence, except now laced with pain and overwhelmed by some strangely irrational fear. That was enough of an explanation- the young one was urgent on something. (But Sidious never knew Skywalker to go on such extent as to openly massacre innocent guards.)

The door slid open, then quickly shut back; the Chancellor pretended to be still viewing the contents discharged from his holoprojector. The aged man slowly rose from his chair as his young Anakin stepped into his office.

"Welcome, my friend." A kind, charismatic smile materialized onto the wrinkled face as sharp blue eyes crinkled in a fake yet all-too-realistic welcome. The Sith Lord in disguise quickly noted the corruption of young Skywalker's- the yellow-tinted, callous and deranged eyes, the darkened ring of skin, veins jutting out on his neck, the trickles of black that laced like thick, unruly vines...

Around Skywalker was some unfathomably intense gathering of the Force that felt stronger than he had experienced ever before. It seemed to be crying out in anguish and fear, screaming with desperation and an unquenchable thirst for more power- all traits of the Dark. Sidious did not know what Anakin had suffered or seen, but whatever it was, he was glad of it, for it gave him quite a few less steps to complete.

A small heap of bodies lay near the entrance to the office, a few decapitated and others with their necks broken; with his soon-to-be apprentice arriving unscathed, it seemed that Anakin had killed his guards with minimal effort. So that was what caused the strange noises earlier.

The Force whispered of the Dark Side; in his mind, Sidious savored the revelation. _So this is the cause of the Jedi's diminishing power. He has fallen! How wonderful... Soon, glory shall come._

"It is an immense pleasure to see you again, Anakin. I take it Master Obi-Wan and your padawan are well?"

There was no change on Anakin's unsmiling face. The young man glared at the chancellor, with no amiability to be found in those cold, loathing eyes. Now, with the immense power that was bestowed upon him by the Son, it seemed that the entity's words were true- the Force around this deceitful demon seemed to _rot._ In his mind, he could feel the gleaming yellow eyes, the gnarled fingers, the decaying teeth that lay behind this benign human facade. The evil plans which formulated in his twisted mind, the countless ways in which he intended to thrust the Galaxy into the direst it has ever seen, then seize power and dominate every soul...

Waiting for his chance to strike. Awaiting to reign hell upon all life.

For such a long time, this Sith had hidden his true identity behind some disguise of a benevolent senator. And how did none of the Jedi manage to see through his deception!?

The old Anakin was _nothing_ , he realized. That naive boy was weak, foolish, gullible- but now, with his ever-increasing power, all truth had come out.

"No more lies, _Chancellor_. I am here to end your miserable existence; I have awaited this confrontation for a very long time."

His voice was strong and unyielding, just like his desire, as the blue blade ignited in his hands, reflecting light to the walls and shading them with a slightly different hue.

"You're the Sith Lord."

Initially there was silence; then cruel, wicked laughter echoed around the spacious walls as Palpatine shed his false demeanor. "So it seems that you have uncovered my true identity." Turning away from Anakin, Sidious chuckled to himself. "Are you going to kill me?"

The voice was cold, the eyes flashing into a bloodstained orange with red streaks lacing the irises. The tip of the blade hovered near the Sith's neck, quietly humming its eternal song. "I would certainly like to."

"...I _know_ you would. I can _feel_ your anger- it gives you focus, makes you stronger." He turned back toward Anakin, greying eyebrows arching as he gazed into those haunted eyes.

"Indeed- The Dark Side is a powerful ally. And now, it shall fuel me as I destroy you." The young man drew himself into a fighting stance, preparing his first strike.

Strangely enough, the Sith Lord seemed at ease. "Do not destroy me, Anakin; think of what I have to offer! Knowledge and domination, freedom from the dogmatic views of the Jedi... Are those not what you wish for? Join me, Anakin. I hold the power to save the ones you love!"

For a moment, Anakin took those words into consideration. The saber lowered to a less dangerous position, farther from Palpatine's body. The Dark Side breezed inside him, murmuring a great future achieved through the path of joining the Sith... When all kneel and bow before him, when Padmé and their children stand safe and happy at his side, when he becomes the most powerful being the galaxy has ever known...

But those were ill promises- words to lure him into an abuse of his power. The image of blue lightning streaking from gnarled fingers slipped into his mind once more; inwardly, Anakin flinched.

"You have nothing to offer me, _Sith_ ," the young man snarled, heart once more veiled in a furious cloak of resentment. The tip of the lightsaber rose back to its lethal position near the Chancellor's neck. "It's time to end this."

Cackling, Darth Sidious produced his own Sith saber from the inside of his wide sleeve. _"As you wish."_

The red blade hissed into ignition. Spinning around, the crimson weapon met the glowing blue, and the two Dark Siders fell into a furious duel. Sidious attempted to strike; Anakin masterfully blocked, then pressed back with his own attack. After a flurry of parries, the two had somehow managed to relocate themselves to the entrance to the office, where the senior, in a desperate attempt to flee from Anakin's continuous and overpowering onslaught, performed a remarkable backflip that sent him near the transparisteel window. The red saber effortlessly cut through the crystalline material, and as its shattered shards tumbled down and towards the lower levels of Coruscant, Anakin followed his former friend's movements and soon found himself near the edge of the building, in front of where Sidious stood.

It was there when the Fallen began sucking away the Force from the Darth, just like how the Son had shown him. The false senator could feel his strength draining and his Force-bolstered body weakening as the familiar sense of Darkness seeped away, less and less tangible by the second.

With waves of utter exhaustion crashing over his body, he could scarcely defend himself from Anakin's increased assaults, blindly attempting to block away the rapid flashes of blue light that seemed to dance in front of his eyes. The junior's eyes flashed with a maddened, manic enthusiasm and pleasure.

Another strike, which the Dark Lord could only block while being sustained by the bare amount of Force that was still left inside him...

Too dazed, Sidious was too late to prevent what came next. With a quick and efficient maneuver, Anakin's lightsaber dove under his dominant wrist, and with a clean swipe, the hand was off.

The lightsaber clattered to the floor, tumbled to the ledge, then, as gravity and a slight Force-push took its toll, began its descend toward the core of Coruscant. The weapon was of no more use to him, nor his... _literally_ disarmed opponent.

For a moment, Sidious' face twisted in anguish as he clutched at the charred stump that remained for his right hand. How... how!? How was he, a disciple of the Dark for so many years, so quickly beaten by this young man who was barely trained in its arts? Eyes widened in surprise and agitation, and rage coursed through his body, granting him power for just a few more moments-

 _"UNLIMITED POWER!"_

In maniacal laughter, blue lightning began leaking out from Sidious' remaining hand, elegantly arching towards the foe. The gaze of his eyes turned from hatred to some homicidal glee, as if he were _enjoying_ this occasion, savoring the wails of agony that were soon to come. There was no hesitation- the energy went at as much power as the Dark Lord could manage. If he could not best him in a duel, then electrocution shall destroy his enemy!

Yet young Skywalker raised his saber to counter the assail, reflecting the lightning straight back to its creator. He gazed away from the blaring light, using his lightsaber to block its onslaught.

 _It's not working, IT'S NOT WORKING!_

The lightning came again, stronger this time, and Anakin let out a struggling groan as he suppressed it with all his might. Leaning forward, he brought the lightsaber closer to Sidious, opened his eyes and watched the skin corrode into a wizened, spoiled, crumpled surface, the yellow orbs showing through and gazing back more hauntingly and starved for authority than what the Son had ever shown, the formerly healthy teeth and fingers gnarling and decaying...

He looked like a corpse. Anakin's nose wrinkled at the foul stench that now radiated off his body.

But the sizzling came closer and closer; distressed, tremendous lightning struck at him in full force.

Anakin could feel the rage bubbling inside... the desperation, the need to end this life, once and for all... Reaching out with his left hand, Anakin directed the lightning away from the saber and toward his palm, feeling its power tingle against the skin...

It felt numb and natural, as if the energies tolled him none. The power _belonged_ there, with him.

The lightning rumbled and grew, storming into some wildly spinning cloud of fury, and Anakin hurdled it back to his opponent, blasting the frail man into the wall, leaving scorch marks leaking out onto the chrome durasteel.

The anger surged and flooded beyond his control, erupting as if it were some hyperactive volcano, and red, blazing hot lightning poured out from his fingertips, its searing, savage tendrils consuming the powerless body that now knelt on the floor. The body writhed in utter torture, thrashing its useless limbs around and gasping for air. Howls of agony rung out, joining into the chorus of hissing, snapping electric tendrils. He could _feel_ the effects of the assault leaving Sidious devoid of what little Force was left in him. And it felt so good, to see his prey finally subdued, to at last conquer what had made the galaxy wage in bloody, horrid war.

The sensation thrilled him, and he submersed himself into the vast, bright sparks, hungry for more.

But he wouldn't kill him yet... Not when he could make him feel back the suffering he had inflicted upon the galaxy for just a while longer...

He'll make him pay. He'll make him _beg._

Sensing the attack had abruptly stopped, the heap of rotting flesh rolled out from his sprawled position and bent over, shallow breathing evident and echoing in the cold Coruscant breeze, his clothes burnt and smoking, disheveled hair nearly set on fire. For a moment he thought Anakin's sanity was finally surfacing and the man had stopped to let him recover, and he was grateful for-

Invisible claws tore him from his despairingly hopeful reverie, depriving him from the bare amount of oxygen he had managed to gain through his labored breathing. He tried to resist and push away the grasp that cut off his air supply, but found himself powerless to do so, as the Darkness had dissipated, and he was left with nothing but an empty shell.

Anakin squeezed harder, taking in pleasure of the sight in which the man who had manipulated him for so many years was gravely suffering.

As the man began gagging, he shoved the hideous figure into the wall and released the pressure. The thing collapsed onto all fours, kneeling and rapidly gasping for air. Anakin watched in silence, inwardly smiling at the man's pathetic state.

Though it seemed to be strenuous, Sidious took the effort of collapsing back. It soon proved to be a mistake, as the red lightning was thrust at him in full power once more, setting his clothes ablaze, further disfiguring his facade...

"I'm too weak... Anakin, _please!_ Grant me mercy!" The desperate plead spewed out from decayed gums, wailing voice barely managing to surface through the deafening crackles of lightning that encircled the dying body.

A cruel, satisfied sneer; a single snarling syllable.

"No." There was no mercy, nor the slightest morsel of hesitation; the word tasted of pure vengeance.

In one last blow, the lightsaber plunged into the old man's chest. Sidious glared up one last time, Sith eyes brimmed with such hatred that it would forever haunt Anakin's mind.

Then the body toppled to the floor, lifeless.

The explosion that ensued seemed to vibrate the very atoms around the survivor, as the blinding light pierced through his shielding eyelids, and the energy dissolved into the Coruscant air.

Behind him came a round of thunderous applause. "I congratulate you for your decisive victory, my friend." The Son had appeared, unnoticed and unannounced as always. Anakin bowed, obedient.

"Now, come. You would be extremely pleased with what I have discovered."

Disgust was written all over his face- disgust at the wicked scheme that Palpatine had planned all along, disgust at the gullibility of the Jedi, disgust at the thought of formerly being one of them.

 _I must do this, to rid the galaxy from hypocrites who call for peace yet take actions that result in the opposite._

 _I must do this, for a better future._

 _The existence of all Jedi shall be banished from the galaxy._

He turned on the holocommuicator, the Son standing behind him, ever so supportive.

"Execute Order 66."

The galaxy is in chaos. Hours ago, the Supreme Chancellor was assassinated by an unidentified ("Fallen" Jedi, as the remaining Council puts it), and almost simultaneously the Clones were turning against their Jedi commanders, sending them to their graves. Bouts of galaxy-wide Jedi deaths came often and sent the Order, as well as the public (notably news organizations), into utter disarray. Even the Masters, who were claimed to be unable to succumb to the treacherous darkness that lurked _everywhere -_ from the wilting plants to the violent storms that now conquered formerly peaceful worlds - were not able to defy its power.

The Jedi Temple had crumbled.

The HoloNet was buzzing.

"Young Skywalker... Sense great conflict in you, I do."

Grand Master Yoda's eyelids slid open, the revelation occurring far too fast, yet far too logical. _This was why the Light could barely be felt... He is indeed the most powerful of all. And he has gone down the Forbidden path._ For a moment, the aged Grand Master was bombarded with the vivid feelings of the death and chaos echoing through the Force- and now, so much of it was this man's doing.

Not long ago, legions of clone troopers had marched into the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, and, without as much as a flinch, mercilessly slaughtered nearly everyone there. The younglings had cried for help, only to receive a laser bolt to the heart; the older Jedi cried in betrayal, their desperate voices silenced by the same weapons that had killed the youngsters. Few had managed to escape, and even less among the escapees had survived a second wave of being hunted down. The final survivors had separated, for a better chance of being discovered; with the agreeance that he held the future of the Order, Yoda had successfully (and quickly) managed to find a hideout through the remnants' help.

It seemed that, with the destruction of the Light, Skywalker was not the Chosen One after all. Disillusion came like a vibroblade, harshly cutting into his heart. They had been wrong, _every_ one of them- save Master Windu, perhaps. Nearly all the masters, blindly, unthinkingly misled by Skywalker's unsurpassed potential… Windu was the wise one- the one who had doubted what was accepted as truth.

Yet he could not even feel Windu's well-being, as the Light was nearly detached from him, and the master was leading a campaign near the Outer Rim.

With great disappointment and pain in his heart, the aged master continued.

"Consumed by the Dark Side, you have been."

His tall frame lurked in the shadows, near the entrance of the chamber, away from the rows of sunlight that beamed through transparisteel. "The Dark was welcoming- more than the Light ever was. It has given me power beyond anything that could be created from your obsolete teachings."

Yoda felt the young one's dark presence choking away the light that had surrounded him just moments ago. There was a void in the Force now, a _wound_ and emptiness that should be filled but was not.

"Fed by lies, you are. Dangerous, the Dark Side is. Your destiny... Forever, it will dominate!"

A low, rumbling growl; Yoda could sense the glowing yellow, bloodstained eyes.

The snap-hiss of an ignited lightsaber screeched from behind him, casting a frigid blue to its surroundings; it seemed that any attempt at redemption would, by now, be futile. There was only one option left.

A second ignited saber illuminated the brown cushion, which he had been sitting on during his recent meditation, with a luminous green.

"Young Skywalker... Whatever its intentions, the end of your scheme, this is."

The master hurdled his tiny body toward the Fallen One, engaging in a duel to the death. His advanced age was of contrary to his agility, though diminished by the lack of the Light, which had been at his side, ever so trusty, until now. Anakin pounced forward and locked his blade into Yoda's, trying to bring it down upon the Master and end the battle barely after it had begun. The Master flipped away from Anakin's wrath, bouncing to a position behind Anakin's back. The young man brought his saber backwards, just in time to block the Grand Master's incoming blade. He arched his arms up and ducked his head under, jerking around in the blink of an eye so he could defend himself in a more natural position. Once more, the Grand Master bounced away, finding himself unable to fight well without the heavy assist of the Light.

Here, the Force was dead- save for the Darkness that resided in the Fallen One.

Anakin was enjoying this. Inwardly, the weakness of the Grand Master- the Jedi that his former self, the immature and foolish child, had looked up to - was all too amusing. And yet... when was he so trusting as to believe the Grand Master was nearly invincible? Without the Light Side, he was nothing but a pitiful mess- a plight upon the galaxy. The Jedi Master had been smashed into the thin pane of a small window, cracking the glass just a bit, but not enough to shatter the material. The fragile body was lying on the ledge, too exhausted to move.

The crumpled face of the master clearly showed that he was completely beaten- surrender, or death - if Anakin continued to strike - would come soon. Yet Anakin decided that parrying simply wasn't enough- the master (of nothing) should suffer more for his... _conditioning_ of so many innocents. The younglings were so pure- ones like Ahsoka, and... perhaps even _himself_ , once upon a time - yet they were denied of emotion, brainwashed to fear the Darkness, instead of learning and embracing what the Force could provide in its whole.

Brutally, the remaining Light was torn away from Yoda's failing grasp. The frail master attempted to resist the Darkness that now besieged his mind, but young Skywalker had now wielded the Force to such degree that any struggle was impossible. The immense Darkness, now fully exposed to him, crushed down upon the small body, clawing at his mind, filling him with whispers of greatness, of power...

 _Of possessiveness and lust..._

NO! HE MUST SUPPRESS THESE THOUGHTS!

Mad, gleaming eyes shone with euphoria as Anakin sent dark tendrils to wrap around his mind, the individual appendages violently probing at his mind, driving him toward the brink of insanity, ripping him apart.

It felt like suffocation. He could not breathe- air was denied to him-

 _Howling... bodies plummeting to the floor... blood, dripping down the walls... corpses, rotting in the temple, filling the holy sanctum with its putrid stench..._

 _Countless younglings at his side, surrounding him, pleading to be saved..._

 _Poverty... famine... starvation... emaciated children, incapacitated elderly... deaths, not just in the ranks of soldiers, but civilians too..._

 _A galaxy plagued by war._

 _But there was something beyond that. A better place._

 _Bright. Happy. Rich with laughter._

For a moment, the Darkness was gone. Bliss crept back to the dying master- this was how the galaxy should be. If he became one with the Force with these thoughts, then let it be. He would die in peace.

But the vision slammed down upon him, replaced by unruly blackness... A dictatorship ruled by an iron fist; a terribly oppressive regime. Entire planets on their knees, bowing down to their ultimate ruler. Families on the streets, scavenging for scraps of food where there were none. Corruption- dark, vile corruption, drenching star system after star system, spreading from the Core to the Rim like some cancerous disease.

And then he was burning- being burned alive, drowning in the Darkness, seeping into his body and his bones and his bloodstream, his life withering away-

It hurt so much- It couldn't be-

He couldn't breathe-

Pushing himself upright despite all restraints, terrified eyes fixed themselves toward Anakin one last time, pleadingly; begging him to stop, to be redeemed-

 _He looks more alive than he's ever been._

"Young Skyw-"

With an effortless push of the hand, the Master was brutally shoved back into his lying position and sent into a horrid bout of coughing and wheezing. Anakin stared down, callous eyes gleaming into the dull, fading ones of the Master as lightning sizzled between his fingers, softly caressing the skin with its eccentric tickles.

The truth must be revealed- at last. Before the master dies, Anakin shall grant him with a final piece of knowledge.

"Jedi only ever manipulated the Force to do their bidding. But I have become far greater than that... I have become far more powerful than you could _ever_ imagine."

"The Dark is my greatest ally. With it, my chains are broken. It has freed me."

A satisfied smirk, a patient and thrilled wait to watch the master's life wither away.

One last rattling breath; three unsteady, rasping words.

"So... you... think..."

Immediately enraged, Anakin's eyes darted with blind hatred, previous amusement all gone. In a swift, clean, perhaps even skilled jerking of the hand, the neck was snapped in half.

 _Crack._

The Grand Master of the Jedi fell into his eternal slumber.

At a vantage point, clad in a black that seemed to consume all light in the Universe, was a looming figure born from utter darkness.

Across the room and away from the confrontation, the Son smiled.

It seems that Anakin has a special talent for dismemberment.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoothly gliding down, a yellow, triangular A _ethersprite_ -class light interceptor descended upon the landing pad of Amidala's apartment inside the 500 Republica. Breath hitched in a concoction of relief and waning distress, the female senator of Naboo dashed through the opening transparisteel shield of the apartment and headed outside, anxious for the safety of Anakin. She had heard the news- the Jedi were being slaughtered. Until now, she had no confirmation over whether her husband was alive or not, and with no contact from him, she had suspected the worst.

In the distance, smoke was rising from the Jedi Temple- a blemish on the gorgeous Corustant skyline.

The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic had been assassinated, too, as well as the major commanders of the CIS. With the leaders of both major factions gone dead, the galaxy was in chaos. There was a massive power vacuum that needed to be filled, and with so much disorder already, it seemed almost evident that war would continue, and perhaps even escalate.

She could only hope those events to not occur.

Agile and healthy as ever, he jumped out from his starfighter, ran to the entrance between the landing pad and the inside of the apartment, and pulled Padme into a tight embrace. Oh, Force, he missed her; he constantly did, with every moment that they were apart. His wife closed her eyes and sunk her face into his chest, breathing in his scent, sighing in relief at his safety. Tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision, as she muzzled her nose further into his body, letting his comforting warmth form a blanket around her.

They held on for a few moments more, the universe only consisting of him and her before the senator pulled out from his grasp. Looking up, she cupped her hands on his cheeks, then ran them down his neck and smoothed his shoulders, delightfully fondled his arms and held them near his elbows.

"Ani, I was so worried... I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple, you could see the smoke from here-"

His blood-streaked eyes were the color of some dark gold, almost like C-3PO's plating when he gleamed in Coruscant's night. Red was laced as a ring around the irises, making the hue appear almost orange.

"Anakin, what happened to you!?" Nimble fingers traced circles around his eyes as her brown orbs darted around, gazing frantically at his altered facade.

Her worry almost appeared to be unnoticed; with a means of solace, he had moved his left hand to affectionately caress the skin behind her right ear. His right hand moved to brush away a lovely strand of curled hair on her graceful, blushed cheek. "Angel, I now have the power to save the galaxy from death and corruption. I can now bring bliss and tranquility... and I'll be able to save you."

A gratified smile lurked on the handsome yet polluted face; the eyes glimmered, sending chills down her spine.

Eyebrows furrowing, she softly questioned: "Anakin, what are you talking about?"

The smile fell flat, the lips pulling down in fear. The words came out, slow and hesitant. "I saw you in a vision... you were in childbirth, you were screaming and crying... You faced... certain death."

She moved her mouth to speak but was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"But I can stop that now. I can save you; you won't suffer the same fate as my mother. Nor will the galaxy."

"Anakin, I'm afraid," she confessed, her voice nearly a whisper as the brown irises stared up into his frenzied eyes. His caresses came more frequent now, almost as if his intent was no longer to comfort her.

"Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. I have joined the Son; he has given me abilities beyond anything you have ever seen. Mighty, magnificent... some might consider them to be... _unnatural_." He pulled her closer, his eyes bright with thirst for domination.

She could not help but frown as those eyes gleamed with madness; what had this... " _Son"..._ done to him? Yet before she could speak a single word, Anakin had cut her off.

"I have seen through the lies of the Light, the false promises of peace that the Jedi harbored into my mind, for the Darkness is more powerful, and only through Darkness can true peace be achieved!"

"No, A-"

"I am growing more powerful every day... I have rid the galaxy from the plague of the Sith, and I will rid it of the Jedi; I will bring balance to the Force! I will fulfill the Prophecy!"

She had heard him talk about his identity as the Chosen One, but why was there so much destruction that came along? Why did people, both good and malevolent, have to die?

"I will end the corruption of the Republic and the treachery of the Separatists! I will bring true serenity! I will be able to protect you from death- you'll be safe!" The eyes were brilliant with derangement, the lips pulled into a wide grin of insanity. Padme's breaths came choked as tears once more began to form. _What- what was happening- Anakin, what happened to him, what had traumatized him in such way to push him over the brink of rationality? Was it this "Son"?_

"JOIN ME, PADME!" He howled as the caressing hand abruptly jerked away to clench into a fist. Delusional lips morphed from a wide grin to some berserk contortion of muscle; possessively, he grasped her arm with his robotic arm, squeezing so hard that she could not suppress her yelp of pain. "When I bring the Republic to its knees, we will birth a new and golden age! You will be my Empress; we shall rule a glorious new empire that spreads peace, freedom, justice and security to the entire galaxy! EVERY BEING IN THE GALAXY WILL BOW DOWN TO US!"

Wild yellow eyes gleamed with absolute glee and anticipation; fruitlessly, she attempted to shake out from his increasing grasp as moisture gathered near the corners of her eyes, pleading to spill out.

"Please, Anakin, _stop!_ " She screamed, tears cascading down her ethereal face. For a moment, his frenzied emotions retreated, and realizing the hold he was putting on her fragile arm, he let his hand go, waiting for her to continue.

She took a breath, then bravely persisted. "You are... different. Do you realize what you would actually bring with an Empire!?"

Anger was returning to those yellow eyes, but she knew she had to make her case before time ran out and she once more lost him to his violent, crazed new self.

As a reputable Senator; she could persuade him! (Or, that was her convince towards herself.)

"Oppression, _imbalance of control_ , an incline to the already alarming levels of poverty, ploys for power, cold slaughter... _war!_ There would be conflict, tyranny, injustice and catastrophe... all contrary to your twisted ideals! You are being outrageous!"

She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned into his body, tilted sideways and planted a cheek to his chest, the tears streaking down her face as she pleaded in utter desperation:

"Please... turn back."

There was silence for a few moments, but even without sensitivity to the Force, she could feel his agitation. She nuzzled in, holding him tighter, hoping her nearness would make him change his mind. "Ani... Ani..." Closing her eyes and letting the tears flow freely, she whimpered, basking in his blanket of warmth for what was hopefully not the last time.

She could hear his fumed breathing and feel the staggering rise and fall of his chest, though she dutifully clung on. The two remained there, with no words spoken, until it felt as if Anakin had calmed a little. He had taken a long breath, for an attempt to control himself before causing any more damage. A gentle hand pried at her hair, affectionately stroking the curled strands, leaning down to dig his nose into its summer-berry aroma. His other hand released the tight clench of the fist, and carefully wrapped itself around her waist, bringing his Precious further into his reach. His lips moved toward an ear, softly whispering,

"No, Padme... I will have the power to stop those things... I remember you wishing the war would stop, that the casualties of civilians would be stopped, and their livelihoods resuscitated, that the galaxy would return to a quieter state. Don't you want peace!?"

She slowly pulled away from his embrace, staring into those eyes with all the sincerity she could muster. She knew the risks of the words she wished to say, but she would do anything for the sake of the galaxy, she had sworn to sacrifice whenever, for whatever reasons; she was prepared to die in war...

"Yes, it is true that I want peace; but even more, I want my Anakin back! The good Jedi, the wonderful husband, the man who served the Republic! The man I love! Not this... _monster!_ "

She had gone too far.

Initially, on the outside, it was as if he were some scarlet rose, blossoming in ethereal beauty, attractive and enticing to gain the Gardener's - the Killer's - attention. Lurking behind those brilliant red petals was some vile, brooding anger, waiting to be provoked, for the chance to strike when the Killer runs skin along the seemingly harmless stem (but this time, the Gardener chanced the risks). When the Killer had brushed against the fuzz too excessively, it would touch the ambushing daggers, and the rose sinks its sharp thorns into its Killer's skin, drawing out viscous blood from its fingers.

And now, the Killer -the Plucker- had made her move, touched the daggers. The last words that she declared had struck onto the portion of stem that was his bottom line, the last bit to his lacking tolerance.

She was shoved back, away from his grasp, as he raised a shaking, pointed finger and glared at her with the most accusation she had ever witnessed:

"THAT MAN WAS A WEAKLING, A _FOOL_ , JUST LIKE THE JEDI! DON'T YOU _DARE_ MAKE ME BECOME HIM AGAIN!"

"JOIN ME, OR DIE!"

His breaths came in pants, his scream making her quiver, his metal claws reaching forth and digging into the skin and flesh of her right wrist. His eyes were a forever disturbing, feverish _red_... Dark and gleaming, like blood reflecting some ghostly moonlight.

Breaths uneven, she spluttered through the pain in her heart: "I don't know what you've turned into, Anakin, but I'll never join you like this." Despite her fear, the voice was cemented with finality. There was no negotiation or compromise, and especially not any violence, that could cause her to change her mind.

He raised a robotic arm, and instantaneously she was lifted into the air...

Throat gurgling, timid hands clutching at her neck, she wheezed through panting, struggled gasps: "Ani- please-"

The invisible hand squeezed tighter; there would be no redemption! Why could she not understand that he is doing this for the better?

Her rasping voice bled out utmost desperation, and the blurring eyes further exposed her pleading. "I know- you're different- don't- do- th-"

Furious, he strode towards her until her smooth skin was palpable, tore away her hands from their futile clutch on air, and brutally, almost _elegantly_ , wrapped those mighty fingers around her neck, physically choking her with his very own hand.

(As if the strength of the previous choke was not ample enough.)

She gasped in terror, her breaths coming in sharp wheezes, her hands hopelessly attempting to push him away, and her eyes distraught as garbled noises leaked from her lips. He held her there, reveling in the sight of his conquered prey, watching it thrash around in his seize. His accelerating heartbeat pounded in his ears, the blood of excitement roaring in his veins.

The inhuman grip increased by the second, until the unseen force was so strong that a ring of furious, red bruises began to form on her otherwise pale and natural skin. Yet she was clinging on, to that precious little air that she managed to inhale sporadically, praying silently that he would stop...

Until her head lolled sideways, into unconsciousness. The eyelids slid shut, the hands obeyed gravity and dangled in sleep, her breathing steady, if not weak.

The enthusiasm died down as her graceful, sleeping features fell upon him, then the appalling scenery of wounds that he had inflicted upon her. The only comfort was that he could still feel a pulse, that her luminous presence had not vanished in the Force… Gentle yet horrified at his action, he gathered her limp body into his arms, walked into her bedroom, and slowly set her upon the bed.

"Sorry, Angel..."

Kneeling onto the carpeted floor, a finger tapped lightly on her peaceful forehead, sending her off to hibernation with a simple spell, just as the Son had instructed. When the eyelids seemed to close a little more, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, giving a slow kiss to his angel.

"When you wake, the galaxy will be a brighter place."

He hoped- no, he _prayed,_ \- that one day, she will change her mind.

A firm hand came to rest upon his shoulder. The tall, rather menacing form of the Son loomed behind the kneeling man, prepared with another command for this lap dog of his.

It surprised (or, amused, for what the Son supposed could be stupidity or naivety,) him how the Chosen One still had not rebelled against his leash- it was not an iron one.

"There is one thing we must accomplish, my friend, before resuming our restoration of the galaxy."

"And that is?" He did not turn to meet his gaze, but the Son was content with the amount of inquiry in his cold, collected voice. (Quite the wonder, from the man's heated encounter with his wife just moments ago.)

"We must return to Mortis and kill the Father."


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin had been submerged in meditation - something he had mastered more and more as he plunged into the ways of the Son - while the Embodiment of Darkness piloted their sleek aircraft through the monolith and into Mortis. Black tendrils, tinged at the sides with crimson, ran down the fallen Knight's body. They encircled his spine, twining around his torso, and immersed him in gloom. A red light from his shut eyes gleamed through the impure air that surrounded him, as the tendrils licked the tips of his appendages, almost in an affectionate way. The threadlike tendrils then spread out and gradually dissipated into air, binding with the rest of the vast galaxy.

Strength rippling in the Force, he easily pulled the Force back toward him, in such might that the streams of Dark were physically visible in the dimness of the shuttle.

Soon, the stormy atmosphere of Mortis was observable through the shuttle's viewport. Sensing the suddenly tremendous entrenchment of the Force around him, a sole eyebrow from Anakin was raised, though his eyes were still closed as he brooded in his quiet derangement.

"I assume we have arrived?"

A single syllable of confirmation came, followed by a soft thud that indicated the shuttle's landing onto the hard, grey Mortis soil. "It seems that we are near the Daughter's tomb... Our mission appears to have become easier than my initial calculation."

An image of the Dagger of Mortis penetrating the Father's chest drifted into Anakin's mind; the Chosen One could not help but smile in pleasure at the sight of the deity collapsing onto the ground, lifeless.

He opened his eyes, still savoring the scene of corpses that lingered in his mind. The shuttle door had already opened, and Anakin jumped out from his seat, eagerly walking out.

Indeed, there lay the tomb of the Daughter.

And three awaiting forms, with moonlight reflecting the outline of their bodies; the two marooned, and the one who had chosen to seclude and therefore cage himself.

The Son stalked out behind him, also sensing the presence of the abandoned ones. "What are you waiting for, my friend? I believe it is time. You may duel your most welcoming _friends_ , while I engage my dear father."

And ensue, a duel did. (Though frankly, it was effortless for the Chosen One.)

The Force seemed to drift towards Anakin, and he gladlyconsumed it, almost as if he were famished. With a powerful kick, the unprecedentedly powerful Force-user launched himself towards Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, letting them ignite their lightsabers while never drawing his own out. The resolute looks on their faces was all too amusing; Anakin fought to suppress a loud cackle.

 _Oh, this is going to be easy. Far too easy._

Still mid-air, he sent a powerful Force-push towards their way. Red and purple sparks dashed through the air, its energies shoving his opponents backwards, grinding their boots into the soil. When he landed, another Force wave came crashing towards them, knocking them onto the ground, unbalanced and dazed.

Anakin waited patiently. Yes, he could strike, could even drain the Force from them... But that would not be as fun, would it?

Obi-Wan was the first to rise, drawing his saber out once more and positioning himself into his classic Soresu form, preparing for an attack that never came. Ahsoka then rose, and with determining the situation, also set her sabers ablaze. However, she held none of Obi-Wan's patience; leaping forward with her remaining lightsaber held tightly in her right hand, she came flying towards her master.

He did not move, simply reaching out with a hand and blocking the blade's penetration into his body. Yellow smoke rose from the saber as it crackled under the stress and resistance. Ahsoka moved her left hand onto her right, using both arms for the offensive.

The lightsaber pressed further towards him, its wielder attempting to drive the weapon forward with all her might, but he could only feel a light, warm, almost _natural_ tingling on his palm. Obi-Wan now seized the chance to strike, yet with a quick wave of the free hand, he was frozen in place by a whirlpool of black and violet energy, which surrounded his body and took the air from his lungs. An invisible hand ripped Kenobi's saber from his grip, and the metal cylinder fell, clattering on the ground. The older Jedi was unable to bend down and pick it back up.

Ahsoka beckoned the saber to her in a swift wave of dark orange fingers; the next moment, a blue light had joined her yellow as she returned to her double-wield. Anakin brought his robotic hand behind his organic one, continuing to fend off Ahsoka's attack without even breaking a sweat.

Dirt was kicked and blown into the air; the lightsabers still hissed and cracked, the mist still rose from Anakin's tutaminis, glowing as blindingly as his daunting eyes, making his former apprentice squint and wish to look away.

It was almost as if they were painting calculated, graceful, unnaturally bright and contrasting fireworks in the gloominess of the Mortis night.

Finally managing to break free of the storm, Obi-Wan's eyes were closed in deep concentration as he mustered all the power he had inside his body, using the Force as a last resort to compensate for his weaponless situation.

Meanwhile, the voice of Anakin's apprentice - the teenage Togruta that he took almost as his younger sister - rang through to his ears, loud and clear despite the chaos around them.

"Master, _why!?_ "

He did not answer; how could she understand, anyway, that he was doing all of this for _their_ sake!? A hurdle of the Force sent Ahsoka flying backwards. As she screamed, Anakin brought her weapons towards his robotic right arm, and simply _crushed_ the metals in his hand. Ahsoka landed heavily onto the ground, temporarily unconscious.

From Obi-Wan's direction came a flash of blue, fizzling light as he mustered all the Force he held, but a simple, _calm_ twitch of the fingers deflected the near-lethal energy back to its origin, once more knocking Obi-Wan down. Anakin had not even glanced at his direction, Obi-Wan realized as he collapsed. The man went on his fours, chest heaving as it desperately drew air in, while sweat dripping down his face. With his weaker connection to the Force, drawing out his attack had been especially taxing, and the return of his attack did his exhaustion no good.

Meanwhile, the fight between the Father and Son mostly consisted of offensives from the junior, with the senior defending himself with ease. Ignoring the rapid recovery of his former master, Anakin sent a push toward the Father, knocking the figure back and allowing the Son to advance.

Finally, Obi-Wan rose with an expression of valor etched on his face and made another attempt to fight his corrupted apprentice. Eyes alight with glee, red veins of lightning sprang towards Anakin's enemy, making the very _air_ _molecules_ quiver. Without his weapon, Obi-Wan could only resort to attempting to block it with his minimal Force powers. As he groaned from the effort, the sparks initially spread across his palms and dissolved, but as Anakin strengthened his attack, he was powerless to resist.

The red tendrils shoved him to the bare ground, rummaging across his body and searing through his flesh, devouring the pathetic form that was now howling in agony as his body involuntarily spasmed.

The extremities twitched, the legs kicked back and forth, and lightning echoed around in his mouth, spiraling to his organs, scorching both externally and internally. The body was sprawled across the bleak ground as the lightning ate him alive. Briefly Anakin heard a few screaming pleads to stop, but when the voices reached his ears, he wished nothing but to further the torment he was inflicting.

 _"Ana- Anakin! Please..."_

Revenge felt wonderful.

He could sense Ahsoka's awakening, and while feeling her eyelids slip open, he tossed Obi-Wan into a strangle, watching him choke on the bile of his throat, and the smoke that was rising form his very own clothes.

"Please, Master! _STOP_!"

Turning his head sideways, he saw the wide eyes of young Ahsoka, who trembled in fear, helpless and terrified. He savored the sight, mentally noting that soon, he should familiarize those emotions with his apprentice.

Knowing Ahsoka's eyes were still on the scene, Anakin casually walked to the suspended Obi-Wan, who was feebly clawing at his throat, uselessly trying to breathe. His legs now dangled helplessly as the arms thrashed around frenziedly, as if attempting to push away the unseen grasp on his neck.

As Ahsoka watched, her master switched open his lightsaber. Its icy hue glowed in the cold Mortis night, casting the spell of death upon Obi-Wan Kenobi, who could only stare in despair with shaken grey-blue eyes while his final breaths were to be taken away.

Anakin's voice was cold and firm as durasteel as he declared: "You are beyond redemption; I must kill you, and I will savor every moment as I watch you writhe in agony."

 _"Please, Master."_ Ahsoka wailed, her voice hoarse and brimming with disbelief. _Obi-Wan can't die, he can't die!_

Aimed at the chest, the lightsaber struck true.

As the withering form sagged to the ground, Anakin bent down and began consuming his remaining Life Force, draining it away from Obi-Wan's body in thin strands and enveloping it in his mouth, down his throat, to his heart.

It tasted...

Refreshing. Satisfying. Wonderful.

"This is for brainwashing me into believing your poisonous Jedi doctrine, and restricting me from the liberty of emotion."

As she watched the life in her friend fade, Ahsoka no more knew what to say.

So, this was the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan was too wounded to speak properly, yet as a last act of defiance, he shakily pushed himself upright with his elbow and gazed into the brilliant yellow eyes- eyes that looked down upon him as if he were some sort of god against a vanquished, mightless ant.

The pain in that rasping, trembling voice was beyond comprehension.

"You... were my-... brother, Anakin. I... loved you."

A single tear fell out, streamed down his dusty, damp face. Then, he fell back, eyes closing as he let peace flood into him, and welcomed the End.

There was no death; there is only the Force.

Anakin was silent as Obi-Wan's form vanished into the frigid, biting Mortis air. Unexpectedly, a searing pain struck across his chest, and after a few blind moments, he realized a deep, harsh black mourn in his heart.

He had killed his brother.

Instead of the splendor he had expected, all that came across was a hollowness that dreaded to consume him. The reveling never came; all that his death brought was an onslaught of remorse. Regret penetrated his armor and cut into his flesh, pouring into his blood, sizzling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As Anakin stared with numbness, Ahsoka launched herself at her former master, devastated tears streaming down her face. Hysterical, she threw a fist at him, punching him across the cheek, leaving what would later become a bruise.

He did not stop her.

He let her leave wounds across his body.

He felt the kicks, the jabs, the blows, the swelling. Yet they were nothing; non-existent.

The universe was quiet... all too quiet... unbearably so. The clashes of the Father and Son were gone, faded into the background as he stared at where Obi-Wan was slain, were he had lay exhausted, defeated, and finally dead.

He held her as she finally collapsed into his arms, broken and crying, knowing she may die but not caring the slightest anymore; she did not have much to live for anyway. His master had turned and murdered the second-most important person left in her life. She had felt the deaths of her former comrades through the Force; it was amplified here, on this nexus called Mortis, and the torment that had struck her heart had nearly crushed her. Now, her Order was gone, her friend and master had fallen beyond atonement, and she had _nothing_ left.

Yet... yet she could not truly resent him...!? Not enough to hurt him anymore, it hurt all too much, she was so tired, so shattered... Her thoughts would not hold, her composure scattering into ash...

They both knelt to the ground, their legs giving in, as he clutched her head tightly in his hold. While she remained in his arms and simply let all her misery bleed, he closed his eyes and gently stroked his fingers across her lekku, comforting her, pacifying her, though she knew he was only doing this to let her feel a slight bit of happiness once more, before the lightsaber plunged into her, harsh and unyielding.

 _"Master..."_ She blubbered, for what may be the final time. If this were her last utter, so be it; despite all the pain he had inflicted, it still brought solace to speak this word. She held no bitterness, no dismay now; only acceptance. She knew her fate was inevitable.

But he would not hurt her. Carefully, he enveloped both arms around her shaking body, letting himself act as a blanket of warmth and balm.

 _She could be salvaged from the treachery of the Jedi teachings. He would not kill her._

"I'm so sorry... So sorry..."

He bit down his lip and sent one more stroke of consolation across her right montral, feeling her lean onto his shoulder in sudden unconsciousness.

He would take her back to the real galaxy. There, together, they would make the future better.

When he could confirm that she was indeed asleep, he slowly and reluctantly pried her away from his broad shoulder, wiping the tear streaks away from her white-marked face, then finally removed his own stray tear, wishing to show no sign of weakness.

In the moonlight, she looked beautiful. He wondered what her appearance may be when she grew up. He knew she would be wonderful; he was proud.

It was an honor to be her master.

He carried her limp form into the shuttle, abandoning the patch of dirt in which Obi-Wan had whispered his last words. Carefully settling Ahsoka onto one of the cushioned seats, he gave a little peck on the forehead. "I'll be back," he promised softly, squeezing her dangling hand in an almost fatherly fashion.

Then, he headed out.

It was time to end this.

The Father had threatened Anakin, even unleashed his powers on him, but the extreme wealth of the Force was in his young opponent's favor. As Anakin, joined by none other than the Son, pressed on their attacks, the Father could only preserve himself through building a shield around his form, blocking off any more direct attacks.

It was like this for a while- the Father gliding across the battlefield, attempting to avoid his imminent end, while the foes bounced around, chasing after him with murderous glee.

Then, suddenly, the Son disappeared into the Daughter's tomb.

Utilizing the temporary abandonment of the Son, the Father sent a powerful Force push at Anakin's direction with all his might. Wizened, ancient fingers stretched forward as his beard bellowed in the now howling winds, as the Chosen One was sent flying backwards and flung onto the ground.

Anakin knelt there for a moment, panting and letting his hatred and passion breed, until he slowly rose, the yellow tint in his eyes brighter than ever before.

Reaching to his full potential, he lifted a single hand, palm stretching outwards to the Father...

The planet shook; the crust seemed to crack apart, the deep splits visible. Dust picked up from the ground, showered down, and formed hurricanes, ravaging the planet's surface; the deadened, gnarled trees bent sideways in the harsh winds. The night shifted into bright day, then night again... the stars shone bright and intense, just like Anakin's soul...

Raw fury boiled inside him. _HE MUST PERISH!_

And then, despite all the strength he had mustered to prevent his collapse, the Father finally succumbed to the will of Anakin Skywalker.

 _"ON! YOUR! KNEES!"_ His voice changed into something booming and holy. The air around the victim seemed to _glow_ with a luminous golden light as the grey, dry dirt swirled like a sandstorm around the fallen entity. The yellow eyes lit up and reversed back to their true sky-blue, the gaze sharp and unwavering.

And when the Son reappeared with the Dagger of Mortis in his hands, Anakin soon seized it, and before the Son could make a move, unhesitatingly shoved the weapon into the Father's heart.

"FATHER!"

The Son sprinted to the fading entity and knelt to the ground, brutally and urgently tearing the dagger out from the body, holding him securely in his arms, a distraught, frantic expression on his face as a cough rippled across the Father's body. "No... no... please..."

Struggling, the Father lifted his head a little, and spluttered through hushed gasps of air as he stared at his killer through waning eyes:

"You... were the... Chosen One..."

A trembling hand slowly came to pat the Son on the shoulder; then, the god-like figure slumped down into death.

As the blue eyes faded back into their now-natural yellow tone, something came alight in Anakin's mind. Through the loss of the Balance, the Darkness had risen to a crushing level... _unacceptably so..._

Howling in sudden agony, the Son buried his head into that cold chest, wishing he could have done _something_ , that it had not been him...

But he knew Anakin would not care, for his companion was enthusiastically drinking in the last of the Father's energies, his eyes alight with satisfaction. The Son knew he would be powerless to stop him; and what good would it do to even try?

(And could he blame him? He was the one who had lured Skywalker to take these actions in the first place.)

He lifted his face for a moment, though not bothering to turn towards the murderer. "Go now," he croaked. "I will be at the shuttle shortly." He then re-positioned the limp body to rest horizontally on the ground, softly stroking the crumpled features as what seemed like tears (he did not know; entities never wept, right?) started dribbling at the corners of his glowing red eyes.

"One last thing."

Before the Son could even react, the dagger was sadistically thrust through his back, impaling the final entity.

The Son's head slowly revolved to show eyes quivering with disgust and terror as a single rasping growl escaped his lips: _"Traitor..."_

Anakin's vibrant yellow gaze cast down upon him, pitiless, remorseless, the Force immensely bound to him as if he were some magnet, until his presence was rippling in the air around him, his hues utterly blinding.

"I am not the traitor, but merely the Triumphant. Now, with your death, my powers will only increase. Your death will free me from the chains of the Dark Side, and my prophecy of balancing the Force shall be fulfilled. _Now_ , I will be powerful enough to end all suffering in the galaxy and bring on a new age of peace."

 _"You are... no better than... the... Sith!"_ The Son muttered, abhorrence penetrating through his weak voice. Groaning, he let himself lie flat on the ground, next to the still body of his father.

"Lies! The Sith are vermin who manipulate and corrupt the Force, just like the Jedi. They are not the embodiment of glory, nor power and strength, and _certainly_ not peace."

A quiet, desolate chuckle floated up from the Son's lips as the entity closed his eyes, tired and broken, knowing death was beckoning him to come.

Soon, he expired, leaving Anakin alone on the devastated battleground, amidst the dust and death. The young man consumed the energies of the Son, at last, and then tore out the Dagger from the flattened chest, letting it fall to the ground.

Stranding the three corpses to the demised world of Mortis, Anakin strode up the ramp of the shuttle, ready to return to his wife and vanquish the remaining darkness of the galaxy, to end suffering once and for all. As the Son's twisted spell dissipated while he withered away on the ground, the Darkness had faded from him and from the galaxy, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Mortis saw its first ray of sunshine. It beamed onto the blackened land, revived the knotted trees, let the fields of flowers bloom and flourish. The tranquil waterfalls began their singsong cascades once more while fresh, soft grass penetrated the ground, surrounding the bodies of the fallen.

The craze of Anakin's eyes gradually faded away, returning him to his natural facade. He felt... better. Healthier. A sense of serenity flooded through his veins, then a wave of passionate love. The hatred, the anger... it was all gone. The feeling of resurfacing from the Dark was all too wonderful... he had not felt like this in a long time. Too long, in his opinion.

He was ready to return to the real galaxy; he'd missed Padmé already.

But...

Before entering the shuttle, he had one final thing to say to the Son.

"I am all the things the Jedi and Sith are not. I was born from the Force... I _am_ the Force, the Balance. Now, with your death, there will be no Light, nor Dark. You are nothing."

* * *

Note. Anakin was born as a retaliation from the Force when Darth Plagueis attempted to influence the midi-chlorians to create an ultimate Sith weapon. Decades later, Anakin, who could be said as a physical manifestation of the Force, refuses the continuation of the Force tipping to the Dark Side, therefore killing the Son.

Note. Anakin's violent behavior was caused by the imbalance of the Force, under the Son's influence.


End file.
